Shinigami: The Death God
by chocolatgurlo
Summary: “Are you a shinigami? Here to take my soul?” He stared at her with surprise. “Like hell I’ll let you!" It was surprises after another. SasuSaku Sorry for the sucky summary, i really do suck at them. Neways Pls Read and Review! Rated M for safety!


**Disclaimer: Yes, yes I do not own Naruto.**

**I know, I know, I'm still writing Obsession but then an idea struck me one that I thought would maybe match Sasuke and Sakura. Okay, so this story has nothing to do with ninjas and whatnot, but it does include many characters and other pairings too! I hope you all enjoy this story!**

**I also got this idea from Full Moon! I just love that story! It's sooooo good! So yes, I got the shinigami part from Full Moon and also the part that in order for them to become shinigami's they have to do it from suicide.**

**I also do not own Full Moon!**

**Pls Read and Review! **

**Summary: "Are you a shinigami? Here to take my soul?" He stared at her with surprise. "Like hell I'll let you!"**

**Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina and maybe NejiTen and ShikaIno**

**Rating: T but it may go up I'm not sure.**

**The**

**Beginning**

**Of**

**An**

**End**

He stared at them with surprise in his eyes although he did not show it. She could see him and she was staring at him with such…anger.

_Do I really have to take it?_

_Why me?_

_Why do I have to take it away from her?_

For the first time in his life (well his life as a **shinigami**) he felt himself hesitate. He had been assigned the task of taking away this one girl's soul.

A flicker of life was still in her eyes, as if she was fighting the urge to still live. She wasn't going to give her life away that easily. Her eyes were filled with determination and she wasn't giving up.

He was staring at her waiting for her life to end but somehow hoping that she would still live.

_Was it because of her determination?_

_Was it the fact that still had the urge to live?_

He felt nausea fill his stomach. It was so weird to see someone struggle so hard to just live. What was the point of living when there was nothing in the world to live for anymore?

Earth, a once and beautiful place, was now corrupted with greed and power. Everyone wanted power and wealth. It's why earth was now such a shithole. Everywhere you go you would see danger in every corner.

That's what happened to her. He had watched and saw it with his own eyes.

She was so happy and full of bubbling energy until she came across a group of gangs who were ready for a fight. She came at the wrong time and place.

Guns came out and –BANG- a misaimed shot hit her causing her to fall backwards at the impact. It was such a pitiful sight.

The gangs, frightened, having fled left her there to bleed to death and that was the time that he felt right to show himself in front of her. Of course, he hadn't expected the next thing that happened when he laid his eyes on hers.

"Are you a shinigami?" Her voice was weak but firm. "Are you here to take my soul?"

He stared at her with awe. Never in his life had a _human_ ever saw him. Staring around he thought that she was talking to someone else, but when he looked at her eyes again, he noticed that she was looking right at him.

With no other choice he answered her, "And why should that bother you? You are dying already."

His voice was beautiful. Almost angelic for a death god (A/N: that's what shinigami means). She felt as if she could die happy just listening to it but no, she didn't want to die. Not yet. There were still so many things in the world out there that she needed to fulfill.

She was only 16, what could she do?

So there was only one solution left for her to say. "No."

He looked at her with utter surprise shown on his face. But she wasn't done with her sentence yet, so he let her finish.

"Like hell I'll let you!" her voice was quiet but harsh.

_She knew that her soul was leaving her right this minute._

_That she was losing._

_But no way in hell was she giving up._

He didn't want to look anymore. He actually felt pity for her. _Just die already._ He seems to plead. It was too much to watch her struggle so hard to just live.

"Why? Why don't you want to me to take it?"

"Because it already belongs to someone else."



You see, Shinigami's don't ever recall what happens to them from the past because they no longer need it. Of course, they don't recall anything. It's as if they are starting anew, with a new purpose in life; seeking out the souls of the dead. That was their purpose and they had to complete the mission. There was never a time where a shinigami could not collect a soul.

Or was there?



_She, Haruno Sakura, could still remember the time when she was still with him. Her lover, the one she was destined to be with. Oh, she loved him with all her heart._

_They were both the best of friends even in their childhood. Yes, she loved him and declared to him when they were but only the age of 5, that she would marry him and give him her soul._

_That was until she turned 12 when the burning of the Uchiha mansion had occurred. It was but a mere accident that one of the maids had set on accident. She hadn't really meant to do it but it spread like a wildfire and engulfed the whole mansion in flames. Only one person got out alive and that was the little Uchiha son, Sasuke._

_Sakura had gone to see him at the hospital, to check and see if he was alright. What she saw frightened her._

_His onyx eyes were dull and emotionless. He looked like a mannequin, just sitting there so still, so fragile-looking._

_Gone was the cheerful smile of his._

_Gone were those lively eyes._

_All that was left was the dead eyes of her once and best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. _

_After that tragic day, she never saw him again. He disappeared so suddenly that she wasn't even sure he was there in the first place. She vowed to herself that one day she would find him again. And give him one of her best smile and say-_

"_Even if you're family is gone, you still have me to love you." _



Sakura knew that she was dying. Of course she was dying, why would she be able to see this death god then? He looked so familiar though. Those raven black hair of his and beautiful onyx eyes that showed no emotion. She felt so silly that she was comparing him to her childhood friend Sasuke-kun.

"And who, may I ask, does your soul belong too?" the shinigami asked, actually curious by her sudden use of words.

Sakura felt a smile tug on her lips, "The one and only Uchiha Sasuke."

This time, yes this time, he showed her an expression that no one would ever see again. It was filled with surprise, mixed with awe and something else that Sakura could not place.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" he said the name as if he was testing to see how it sounded to him.

Sakura could barely give out a giggle for she was becoming more faint. "Yes, my idiotic child hood friend."

His eyes hardened as he sensed the soul coming out of her. Whether she liked it or not, she was losing her life by the seconds and soon her soul was going to belong to him.

_Are you sure it does not already belong to you, _Sasuke?

He was taken aback by the sudden question that came to his head. Although he was a shinigami, there was one other thing that a shinigami could do.

_**I don't think you should do it. It's not right. Plus there are consequences!**_

A voice of reasoning came all of a sudden at him.

_You should just do it. The hell with consequences this lady here is lusciously beautiful and with a nice body too!_

_**No, it is not right! With power comes responsibility!**_

_Che, you just copied that from Spiderman!_

_**Shut up! Besides, I'm your voice of reason, you should listen to me!**_

When has there ever been a time when the Sasuke Uchiha ever listened to anyone. He had decided.



A little girl walked down the street of a deserted dark alleyway. Humming, she skipped along the street with little care until she slipped on something wet and fell into it.

"Ewww! No! I just ruined my dressed! Mommy's going to punish me!" she yelled out feeling the liquid on her dress as she started crying.

A light went on from one of the neighbors as they came out to inspect the noise. "What happened little girl?"

The girl sniffed. "I just ruined the cute dress that my mommy just bought me by falling into this stupid puddle!"

The neighbor was confused. What puddle? There hasn't been any rain for the past few days. Curious, she came to inspect. What she found made her gasp.

It was a puddle of blood. There was so much, but strangely, there was no body.



**Okay so how did you all like that? Please tell me what you thought so that I can see if I want to continue this story or not! **

**Anyways, I'll try to update soon (if I get good reviews on this story) and of course I will update on Obsession too whenever I can!**

**AND REALLY DO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
